


High Horse

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Friendship, high horse, poem, when you get shamed for getting even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: A poem.





	High Horse

Two years ago, a storm hits the bridge  
I betray your dear friend, cold as a fridge  
You call me asking for the juicy deets  
I happily provide all the receipts

Don't realize that the bridge is not standing  
That you keep secrets, long outstanding  
Afraid to ask how I truly truly felt  
In being a hypocrite, you earn a black belt

You see her as human, to me she’s a bully  
I cannot forgive culprits, to you that’s chilly  
Cruel and heartless, diabolical, unkind  
That is who I am, too bad that you mind

How do you breathe up at that altitude  
Trot, trot, trot, horse in your servitude  
Twist and turn your words into a case  
Watch as I trace the pain in my face

Making you understand is a chore so gory  
Why do you think you deserve a story  
Isn’t it enough that my eyes fill with tears  
Isn’t it enough to make you want to disappear

Turn you and point at us in the white mirror  
Look, holier than thou is friends with a sinner  
Now go live with the guilt stuck in your throat  
Or just collapse on the ground, while I gloat

The scores are even, why is the trial ongoing  
The jury still here, the weary judge snoring  
You deliver the conviction of a crime that ain't one  
Dig up my past pain, but it’s all in good fun

All this time I am awaiting my turn  
To deceive and hurt, for the witch to burn  
When I finally get it, you ruin my parade  
Tell me I’m wrong and stop the cavalcade

Of course you don't see, her crime is invisible  
I do it in public, that's why it's despicable  
But instead of keeping your nose to yourself  
You pity me, console me and delay the farewell

So congrats because I now feel alone again  
Is this the plan? To see me writhe in pain  
When the curtain falls, she finally wins  
You step over my body and crown her king

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this poem. As you can tell from the last line, this is a continuation of my poem 'The King'. 
> 
> Please drop your favourite line in the comments.


End file.
